Technical Specification 3GPP TR 36.819 v11.2.0 describes coordinated multi-point operation (CoMP) for LTE physical layer aspects and discloses various techniques with the common aspect that there is a dynamic coordination and/or reception at the user terminal from multiple geographically separated or collocated base stations (called evolved NodeBs in LTE). One of these techniques is termed ‘dynamic cell selection’ wherein at a particular point in time data is transmitted only from a single transmission node and there is a process to dynamically select which of the transmission nodes transmits the data. For example, selecting a transmission node with the, at the particular point in time, best conditions on the wireless interface allows to increase the rate at which data packets may be delivered at the user device, compared to a single-point mode of operation. It is a drawback of these techniques that they require either a significant amount of control and coordination between base stations or, if this inter-base station control or coordination does not exist, that they may involve redundant transmissions to user terminals.